


In Her Own Way:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Cat & Mouse Series: Season 10: Second Part: [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beds, Beer, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Death, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e07 Ka 'i'o (DNA), Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hotels, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Polygamy, Post-Episode: S10e07 Ka 'i'o (DNA), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Same-Sex Marriage, Slash, Talking, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22333405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Adam, Danny, & Steve are in the hotel room, & they talked about the recent events of the past 2 months, Will Steve survive it?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Adam Noshimuri/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Cat & Mouse Series: Season 10: Second Part: [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577155
Kudos: 2





	In Her Own Way:

*Summary: Adam, Danny, & Steve are in the hotel room, & they talked about the recent events of the past 2 months, Will Steve survive it?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy!!!!*

“Things will be okay, Steve, You just got to believe that”, Officer Danny “Danno” Williams told his husband, as he, & their other husband, Officer Adam Noshimuri, entered Commander Steve McGarrett’s room in Washington, DC. They just wanted to make sure he is okay.

“I still can’t believe that she is gone. I really thought that Doris would listen to reason, & just come home with no questions being asked, Now, She is gone”, The Five Commander chokes on his words, & tried to hide his emotions. He took a sip of his beer, & offered a couple to his husbands.

As they accepted the beer, The Handsome Asian said, “In her own way, Doris loved you, She showed it by setting up these accounts for you, your sister, & niece”. Steve shed a few tears, as he said this to him. The Former Seal looked at them, & asked this sadly.

“You really think so ?”, “We know so”, The Loudmouth Detective said, as they kissed him sweetly on the lips. Adam added, & said, “We love you, & you are loved, Also, You would never be alone”, Steve smiled at that, It made the hunky brunette feel better to hear that.

“I love you guys so much”, Steve said, as he hugged them to him, & cuddled, & snuggled against them. “We love you too”, The Shorter Man said with a smile, as he kissed him on the top of his head. Adam said adding, “You mean the world ti us”, & they all went on the bed, & relaxed for awhile.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
